NSA FILES (For Upcoming Story)
by Lewis767
Summary: These are character profiles for my upcoming story, The Incredible Incredibles.


**THE NSA FILES**

** CHARACTERS ROBERT 'BOB' PARR (aka Mr. Incredible)**

** Mr. Parr is extremely dangerous due to his tremendous strength and heightened resistance to harm. Parr is estimated to be a Level 5 Super, out of a possible Level 6. Bob is married and has three children whom all posess extroadinary abilities. Bob is extremley intent on continuing his life as a superhero and is equipped with an extra durable suitand a gadget-laden car. Bob's close and personal allies are superhero fashion designer, Edna Mode and best friend and fellow superhero, Lucius Best aka Frozone as well as the head of the Super relocation agency, Rick Dicker. Bob's main enemies are former sidekick Buddy Pine aka Syndrome as well Bomb Voyage among others.**

** HELEN PARR (aka Elastigirl) Helen is Mr. Parr's wife and is mildy dangerous. Helen posesses the ability to stretch any part of her body up to 100 (34m) and can be 1 mm thin. Mrs. Parr can also reshape her body into various things. Helen is estimated to be a level 3 super out of a possible level 6. Helen is more interested in being a mother and wife than being a superhero, unlike her husband, Bob. Helen is also an experienced jet pilot. Helen close and personal allies are Lucius Best's wife, Honey Best whom they both rant together about their other halves as well as her former jet teacher, Snog. Helen's main enemies are Bob's former fling, Mirage among others.**

** VIOLET PARR (aka The Ghost) Violet is Mr and Mrs. Parr's twenty year old daughter who is quite dangerous and lethal in her own right. Violet posesses the ability of invisibility which she can render herself at will, with aid from her super suit. Violet can also create spherical shaped forcefields to protect her self and levitate extremely heavy objects. Violet is estimated to be a level 4 super out of the possible 6. Violet used to struggle with her lack of confidence but as has soon grown out of that phase. Violet's close and personal allies are her long term boyfriend, Tony Rydinger as well as Parr family babysitter, Kari McKeen and finally superheroine Stratogale's grandaughter, Sally Simpson aka Jetsream. Violet's main enemies are Gamma Jack's son Jacques De Rose aka The Gamma.**

** DASHIELL ROBERT 'DASH' PARR (aka Speedy) Dash is Mr and Mrs Parr's sixteen year old son who is mildly dangerous. Dash posesses the abilty of super speed and advanced durability, Dash is considered a level 3 super like his mother. Dash is very sporty and athletic and is very interested in girls. Dash wants to be as succesful as his parents in becoming the next hero of Metroville. Dash's close and personal allies are Everseer's son, Daniel Gray aka The Clairvoyant. Dash's main enemies are Ray Rydinger and Estelle Minniver.**

** JACK-JACK PARR (aka Changeling) Jack-Jack is the Parr's 10 year old son who is extremely lethal and dangerous. Jack posesses a wide range of abilities including, teleportation, levitation, heat/laser vision, intangibility, shape-shifting and pyrokinesis. Jack is confirmed to be a Level 6 Super, the highest level of being a Super. Jack's close and personal allies are Rusty McAllister, the kid on his trycicle.**

** SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:**

** LUCIUS BEST (aka Frozone) **

**Lucius is Bob Parr's best friend and fellow Superhero and is the husband of Heather 'Honey' Best. Lucius has the ability to freeze objects and people and manipulate ice. Lucius has ice skating boots which he uses for fast transport. Aside from his marriage to Honey, Lucius used to date fellow superheroine, Gisele Stone aka Blazestone but their relationship was ended mutually, even though they both care for each other as friends before Gisele's death.**

** Edna 'E' Mode**

** Edna is an eccentric fashion designer who designs many of the superhero costumes for many of the Supers in Metroville. Edna is a close and personal friend of Helen and Bob Parr and designed all of their families super suits. Edna is very demanding and bossy and is a confidant for both Bob and Helen.**

** BUDDY PINE (aka Syndrome) **

**Syndrome is the arch nemesis of Bob Parr aka Mr Incredible and is one of the most powerful foes that the Parr's have faced. Syndrome posesses no super powers but has many weapons and owns his own island. Syndrome had been presumed as dead but was rescued by Mr. Pixel who rescued him from the exploding plane.**

** MIRAGE **

**Mirage is Syndrome's former flame and Mr Parr's former fling. Mirage is an anti hero and an occasional super villain, she recently organised a team of Supervillains and is intent on posessing powers of her own, Jack-Jack's in particular.**

** RICHARD DICKER **

**Rick Dicker is the head of the NSA and is responsible for sending multiple Supers on missions to defend the world. Dicker is a close personal friend of the Parr's, Bob in particular.**

** KARI McKEEN **

**Kari is The Parrs babysitter and Violet's former fellow classmate. Kari is not a Super but noticed Jack-Jack's powers until her memories were stripped by Rick Dicker. Kari relinquished her baby sitter position to Syndrome which led to his eventual faked death.**

** TONY RYDINGER **

**Tony is Violet Parr's boyfriend whom she spends most of her time with. Tony initially had a small crush on Violet but soon began an intimate relationship with her.**

** BOMB VOYAGE **

**Bomb Voyage is a recurring antagonist of Bob Parr's who like his name is fond of Bombings. Voyage considers himself the strongest male villain of all time even though he is often proven wrong. **

**HONEY BEST**

** Heather 'Honey' Best is the non Super wife of Lucius Best and the close and personal friend of Helen Parr aka Elastigirl. Honey and Lucius have a tight relationship even though Honey is very demanding.**

** MR. PIXEL **

**Pixel is a new villain of The Incredibles and is in league's with Mirage. Pixel is an expert with computers and is intent on destroying all supers.**

** OMNIDROIDS**

** Dangerous robots.**

** SALLY SIMPSON (aka Jestream)**

** The grandaughter of Stratogale.**

** Jacques De Rose (aka The Gamma)**

** The son of Gamma Jack and an aspiring Supervillain. **

**DANIEL GRAY (aka The Clairvoyant)**

** Son of Everseer. **

**RAY RYDINGER Tony's brother.**

** RUSTY McALLISTER**

** A boy who is aware of The Parr's powers and Jack's friend.**


End file.
